The Administrative Core will provide several essential functions to this program project. (1) The Core will supply grant management services to the five Projects and the Biostatistics Core (Core B) in this program. This Core will provide financial, administrative, clerical, and secretarial services for the Principal Investigator (Tom Look), co-Principal Investigator (Harald von Boehmer), Project Leaders (Peter Sicinski, Fred Alt, Rick Young, Harald von Boehmer and Tom Look), and Core Directors (Donna Neuberg and Tom Look) for Program-related grant activities. These activities include preparation of progress reports, preparation of budgets, communication with the NIH regarding renewals and all financial interactions, assurance that the labs supported by this Program are in compliance with all institutional, state, and federal regulations. This will include working with the investigators at the Immune Diseases Institute and Whitehead Institute, Massachusetts Institute of Technology. (2) The core will be responsible for organizing and coordinating the numerous meetings that will serve as the foundation for scientific interaction and review of the program. These include meetings of the scientific team, of the project leaders and Core Directors, and with members of the External and Internal Advisory boards. Tom Look, the PI of the program project will serve as Director of this Core and scientific director and chief administrator of the Program Project. Harald von Boehmer will serve as Co-Director for the administrative core and as such will act as Co-Investigator for the program project, assisting in administrative aspects of the core and acting as Principal Investigator in Dr. Look's absence. Doris Dodson will be responsible for preparing communications and reports to the NIH, for preparing the grant applications, for setting up the numerous meetings that are part of this Program, and assisting with the travel and agendas of the external reviewers and she will assist Dr. Look with record keeping and she will monitor animal and biosafety protocols involved in the Program and help prepare annual noncompeting progress reports for the NCI.